Lois's Throwback
by Darktheb
Summary: A lemon between Lois and Jerome, simply because nobody else had done it. Lois is tired in her relationship with Peter, but is too scared to do anything. A meeting with her old boyfriend Jerome will change all of that. Will be updated if anyone shows interest. Contains some rather heavy racial stereotyping, and of course sexual scenes.
1. Lois's Dream

"Oooh... Jerome..."

Lois fell back onto the bed and allowed the overpowering figure of Jerome to control her. "We haven't done this in so long..."

"I know. I've been thinking about you ever since..." Jerome replied in his deep, sexy voice. It was a velvet-like voice, and Lois craved hearing just single words from his mouth.

Jerome lay on top of her, their arms around each other. Their passionate locking of lips temporarily silenced both of them, as only the occasional moan of pleasure came from Lois. "Hmmm..."

She allowed her hands to wander, caressing his skin and rubbing his muscular arms, before they broke their embrace. She gazed up into the brown eyes of her lover. Why had she ever left him? As their lips touched again, her hands ventured away from his back, down the front of his solid chest, to where an increasingly large bulge was growing. She placed her hand there, causing Jerome to sit back onto his knees, smiling lustfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, serious this time. Lois knew her response already.

"If it's anything like last time -" she too sat up, planting a kiss on Jerome's lips before starting to undo his flies - "I'd be a fool to say no."

She dragged down the zip, planting her face as close as was comfortable, before undoing the top button on his jeans. As his underwear was revealed, she began to roll the top of it down...

Somewhere in the corridor outside, footsteps could be heard. Lois turned her head. Without warning, the bedroom door burst open, as Peter poked his head in.

"Hey Lois have you seen that cow I left in the -"

There was a stunned silence. Nobody moved.

"What the..."

* * *

Lois awoke with a start. Bleary eyed, she attempted to mumble an apology to the ceiling before realising it had been a dream. She sighed.

Beside her, Peter was still asleep, but the enormous rumbling noise that suddenly issued from his abdomen did enough to convince Lois to swing her legs around and get out of bed. Looking at the alarm clock, it was just ten minutes until he would wake up. She quietly wandered to the bathroom and locked the door.

_What was that?_ Why had her dream turned so sexual? Was she not happy with Peter? The dream, the details now fading in her mind, caused Lois to feel a little dizzy so she sat on the side of the bathtub. A wet feeling between her legs caused her to look down, as she realised how aroused she had been just a few minutes ago. When was the last time she had ever felt that?

Although she found it hard to admit it to herself, Lois was not happy in her marriage. She could list off the reasons.

Her baby was very demanding, even possibly evil, and kept wandering off somewhere with the dog. The dog himself kept hitting on her, even though she felt no attraction to Brian whatsoever.

Her son Chris was a loser, who was bullied at school. To compensate for that, she would expect Chris to be clever, but he was as thick as his father.

Her daughter Meg was like Chris, but and just loaded her problems onto everybody else.

Finally, Peter. Peter used to be the light in Lois's life. He was quirky, sure, but Lois could keep up with his constant shenanigans or at least ignore them. But ignoring them was getting too much. Numerous attempts to repair their relationship had succeeded in the short term, but the treatment was ignoring the fact there was still a problem. And, with Peter's personality, Lois didn't believe she could find the cure any more, or live with it.

She was especially angry about how Peter treated Jerome when they tried using him to replace Cleveland. They had made up, but Peter had never admitted to burning Jerome's house down. And when Jerome had found out, he had been furious...

"When I find the guy who did it, I'm gunna rip his arms off and do his wife in front of him..." he had said in front of Peter, when he did not know the culprit.

Lois remembered what Jerome's words. He had never followed through with that threat, instead never speaking to Peter again.

She thought back to the dream. _Oh, to be with him again..._

Jerome had always been right for Lois. She adored his personality, the way he dressed and spoke. His athletic prowess had always impressed the girls. And, in bed! Jerome had given her the sexual satisfaction she had never experienced with any boyfriend since. Especially Peter. Lois's libido and sexual nature had always been too much for Peter, meaning she had ended up repressing it.

She snapped back the present as there was a thump from the bedroom – the alarm clock had made Peter fall out of bed.

"Well, this afternoon it could all change..." she muttered out loud as she began to get dressed.

_Don't be silly Lois_, she thought. It's just a get-together with Jerome, a chance to drink coffee and reminisce - they had never had the opportunity to, especially since Peter wouldn't allow the two to talk. They would just have a _friendly chat_.


	2. The Meeting

It was eleven in the morning when Lois finally got to the cafe. With Peter at work, Chris and Meg at school, Stewie in nursery and Brian... doing dog things, Lois had much of the day free to do as she pleased. She had done a load of housework yesterday, meaning she could probably afford to skip it today.

Lois had only half-eaten her breakfast, causing Stewie to laugh and add a few what she presumed to be snide remarks in that half garbled, half English baby talk. Brian seemed to berate Stewie for this - _how did he understand what Stewie was on about?_ \- before attempting to use this as a starting point for his morning flirt with her.

As usual, but with particular vigour this morning, Lois told Brian in no uncertain terms what she thought of his attitude, before waiting for them to all leave. It took an age, but as Brian finally shut the front door, taking Stewie with him, Lois ran upstairs and began to get ready.

She had wasted time in indecisiveness, wandering what to wear, if she had enough make-up... Finally, and a little irritated, she had settled for the usual green shirt, but her spare brown pants were a little tighter than her usual. After staring at herself in the mirror for some time, she had undone the first button on her shirt, enough to reveal a little cleavage, before smiling at herself and leaving.

As she entered the cafe, she quickly skimmed the few heads. Jerome's hair was easy to pick out, and she waved. He looked up and waved back, causing a ripple of butterflies to bounce around her stomach. _Just keep it together, Lois._ She walked over.

"Jerome! Hey!"

He returned the greeting. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened between Peter and me. I'm sure he has his reasons."

She sat down in front of him, awkwardly adjusting her legs in the small space below the table.

"Well, it's hard to forgive him for what he did..." Lois raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure it was an accident. He claims it was, and I believe him."

"You're so forgiving, Jerome, thank you." She put her hand on his arm. "Peter acts so silly when he gets jealous..."

_He certainly has reasons to be jealous._

"Well, that's put that behind us." Jerome said. "Hey, do you remember the time when..."

They spent the next hour and a half or so talking about the "good old days," as they decided to stay for lunch. The conversation ran on, but Lois was enjoying herself so much she wished she could stay all day. Initially, their stories avoided talking about their old relationship, but as the hour ran on it cropped up more and more. Throughout, Lois became very aware of her legs brushing up against Jerome's in the constricting space. But the time came when she couldn't stay for much longer.

"Jerome I've really enjoyed talking to you today. Can we meet up again?"

"Sure thing. Look, Pam's away at the weekend, how 'bout you come round sometime then?"

"That's great timing. Peter's going with his friends to the next state for something."

Jerome narrowed his eyes. "Is that with Joe the cop?"

Lois looked at him bemusedly. "Yeah. You were friends with him for a while. He's in a wheelchair."

He scowled.


	3. Throwing Caution to the Wind

Urgh. If waiting for the cafe meeting had been bad, this was worse.

It was Saturday morning. Peter had been up for hours already, preparing for what he described as "drinking and man things." His tone had put Lois in a bad mood.

But now, finally, he was leaving, along with Brian. The children, meanwhile, could look after themselves.

"Chris, I'm going to book club tonight. I want you to be in charge and to look after Stewie." Chris cheered in his slightly squeaky voice before chasing Meg upstairs.

As the afternoon wore on, Lois began to get ready. She put on a tight skirt this time, on that went down to just above her knees. Her shirt was the one she had purchased specially for a dinner party they had attended a month ago. Applying liberal amounts of perfume, she smiled at herself in the mirror again. "This is it, Lois!"

When the time came, she tried to instruct Chris not to burn the house down, not to put bags over Stewie's head, and that she would probably be late back. Groaning as the siblings began fighting again, she left quietly and drove off to Jerome's house.

Lois could see Jerome through the front window, watching television on his couch as she walked up the path. He looked up and waved, before walking across to open the front door. He opened it, the darkness outside silhouetting his body so that Lois could barely make out his face. His deep voice made it obvious that it was him.

"Hey. You look nice tonight."

"Thanks." She wandered if the make-up would hide the blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

They walked in, Lois being invited to sit down on the couch as Jerome closed the curtains and poured out a drink. It was warm in the room, the sort of warmth that induced drowsiness. Lois began to feel tired already. Jerome came in from the kitchen and sat down in the seat next to her.

"I don't mean to be rude an' all, and I hope I'm not wrong, but I think there's something bad between you and Peter," he enquired earnestly.

Lois sighed into her glass. "Well, Jerome, I think you're right. There just isn't the spark between us that there used to be. And you know how Peter is... he just doesn't realise. He's oblivious."

Jerome paused in thought. "Well, what I always heard, is that to rekindle a relationship you always have to start in the bedroom." He nudged Lois jokingly, but his eyes suddenly widened in surprise as Lois began laughing.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Peter, in the bedroom?" Her face turned serious. "No, unfortunately it won't work there, Jerome. I sometimes feel as though Peter and I… we're out of sync there. I try and get him to do it with me most nights, and he just won't go along with it!"

"That's a real shame. I suppose it's just one of the downsides of having a white husband."

_What did he just say?_ Lois chose to ignore it.

The evening wore on and they got round to eating the meal Jerome had prepared – a sort of gourmet soul food. Lois had never really tasted anything like it, but she enjoyed it enormously. Jerome was a better cook than she remembered him to be. But, despite the delicious food, Jerome's alcohol was strong and they both soon found themselves becoming tipsy. Lois began laughing a lot more, and Jerome became very relaxed. They went back into the front room, about an hour later.

"Hey, do you, do you remember when we used to… you know…" Lois said, a childish grin on her face. "When we were together?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied. "Those were the best times."

"When we did it on that balcony, at night, because we thought nobody was looking?"

"And half the town heard you?"

"Most of them saw me…"

They both descended into semi-drunken laughter, Lois accidentally touching her leg against Jerome's, allowing it to stay there for slightly too long.

"You know, Jerome, you've been a great friend to me." Lois smiled, locking eyes with Jerome across the couch. "Especially these past few days."

"Thanks Lois, that means a lot."

"You know, maybe if you want… Now that… With Peter…"

_What are you doing, Lois? You're Peter's now. There's no revisiting the past_, came one thought. _Keep it together, keep going!_ came another. What was she to do?

"If you want any help at all, especially at the moment, I'm here for you," Jerome told her, apparently ignoring Lois's stutters. She smiled, and they embraced. It was a warm, long embrace, but the majority of it for Lois was taken up by a cycle of thoughts.

_What shall I do? What should I do?_

As they broke apart, their faces paused next to each other. Their eyes locked again. Lois took in Jerome's handsome face, his sexy beard and gorgeous eyes, before throwing caution to the wind. She leaned in, whilst at the same time he moved too. Their lips touched, and an electric feeling spread from Lois's face down across her body. This was so wrong, but it felt so… right. Lois's eyes, which had been wide open, now closed as she savoured the moment.

As their kiss intensified, Jerome allowed the smaller woman to lean over him, his back resting against the arm of the couch. She moved her arms around his neck, and allowed his large hands to wander onto her back.

After some time, they drew their faces back. "Are you sure you want to go along with this?" Jerome enquired. "We can stop now."

Lois paused, looking at the ground. It was true. She could stop now and everything would continue to be normal. But, she convinced herself, she would never feel the same way again whatever happened.

She looked up again, and a wave of determination swept across her, the alcohol giving her the boost to push her over the edge. "I've made up my mind," Lois purred, her eyes slightly narrowed. "I've had enough with old me." She went in for another kiss.

Now she had taken the handbrake off, Lois felt a sense of massive release. The tension in her body – in her mind – began to relax. She felt as though she had rid herself of a massive weight. She might as well do as she pleased now.

Their hands began to explore. Lois loved the feel of Jerome's shoulders – they were just as she remembered, and she moved down to his muscular arms. Wrapped around her, they felt protective rather than intimidating, and she began to appreciate the warm, safe feeling they gave her.

Moving her hands to the front of his body, she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned stomach muscles. She kissed his lower abdomen, savouring the immaculate feel of his skin. His body was like a Renaissance sculpture.

Quickly she sat up, straddling his middle, and unbuttoned her shirt - revealing a simple white bra. Jerome reached behind her, and smiled when she allowed him to begin undoing her bra straps. He did so with one hand, allowing the other to fondle Lois's clothed bust.

The bra fell away, revealing Lois's immaculate breasts. Her bra and shirt had betrayed their size to Jerome, and now he saw them in all their glory.

"Damn, they're just as I left them!" He put his face tenderly between them, kissed Lois's chest, and then kissed her. She felt a tremble of excitement shiver down her front – she couldn't remember the last time she had felt a touch like that.

She undid the button on the top of her pants, and clambered off his body. She did this fast at first, but upon seeing Jerome staring, she slowed down, angling her body so that he could see the profile of her legs. Slowly, she teased them down her legs, revealing them inch by inch. As her pants fell crumpled to the floor, she did the same with her underwear – revealing her lower pelvis to be, as Quagmire would put it, "gone Brazilian." As she finished, she felt slightly uncomfortable and exposed, but as Jerome stood up and nuzzled her face, Lois was put at ease. Playfully, he put his hands down to her butt, squeezing one cheek and slapping the other, making Lois squeal with delighted surprise. They kissed again, Jerome fondling her ass, and her hands moving up from his legs to his crotch.

He moved his hands up to the sides of her arms and gently pushed – or rather guided her down onto her knees. With slightly shaking hands, she undid the zipper and buttons, pulling down his trousers, and finally began on his underwear. She remembered this part from the dream. _It was really happening!_

Pulling down his underwear revealed his cock, now fully erect. She let out a happy gasp. It had been, and still was, the largest she had seen with her own eyes. By no means was Peter small, but in comparison to this he could not hope to compete. Despite Lois's sexual promiscuity, she had never seen anything like Jerome's.

Savouring the taste of his skin, she ran her tongue down his shaft, getting a feel for the now fully hard member. Making eye contact, she placed the tip on her tongue and enveloped it with her lips.

"You like a challenge, don't you?" he said, smoothing back her hair.

"I've done it before, I can do it again!" she replied as she took it out of her mouth.

Starting slowly, but allowing it deeper and deeper, Lois moved her lips back and forwards over Jerome's cock, occasionally moving her tongue in such a way that caused him to groan in pleasure. She allowed him to put his hands on her head, gradually controlling her movements, as she picked up the pace. Finally, she gave up her carefully incremented pace and forced the entire thing to the back of her throat. For a few seconds, the only noise was an occasional gurgle that escaped her lip, before she pushed it away, gasping for air as it escaped her mouth.

"You like that?"

"Oh god Jerome, it's still the biggest I've ever seen!"

"And the best?"

"The fucking best!" She shoved it back inside her mouth several more times, her breathing now intense.

After Lois had finished deepthroating, Jerome guided her to sit down on the couch again. It was his turn to kneel down this time – in front of her, he parted her legs.

"This pussy looks deprived of something." Without hesitating, he put his face into her pussy, gliding his tongue up to her clitoris. Lois let out a moan, before closing her eyes as the pleasure intensified. Jerome began to glide his tongue up her body, halting at her breasts, raising his own legs. He moved his cock towards Lois's groin.

"Wait." Lois interrupted. "We need protection for this. I'm not _on anything_."

Jerome averted his eyes. "Of course. Sorry."

Lois got up and ran over to her clothes before Jerome could go anywhere. She bent over, giving Jerome a sly look when she saw him watching behind her, and fished out one from her pocket. Jerome did not ask why she had a condom with her, when this was supposed to be a friendly get-together.

Lois knelt down, opening the packet and began putting it on. There was a pause of a few seconds.

"Shit."

"What?" Jerome looked down.

The condom was blatantly too small, but Lois had attempted to slip it onto Jerome anyway causing a small tear to appear at the front.

There was a moment of awkward silence before they both burst out laughing, and Jerome ran upstairs to fetch one of his own. He came down with it in hand – _of course it was a magnum_ – and slipped it on. Lois fell back onto the couch and allowed Jerome to put his arms on either side of her, the man's massive size dominating the smaller woman.

With Lois's guidance, Jerome sunk his cock into her pussy, causing the slightest of moans to escape Lois's lips. He drew it out again, and began thrusting slowly. Lois bit her lip and slung her arms around his middle, her breathing picking up as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her.

They shared another kiss, but Lois broke away and put her palm to the side of Jerome's face. "I've been sexually deprived for years; you can go harder than this." Jerome grinned and picked up the pace. With every push into her body, Lois now let out a moan.

"Oh… oh… oh… oh fuck yes… YES JEROME!"

The woman's moans mixed with Jerome's deep breathing and the repeated slap of skin against skin. Lois worried – would him going this deep hurt later? – but the pleasure took priority and she leaned her head back, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting the waves of pleasure shake her body to its core. Her muscles were now completely relaxed, as Jerome took over full control of her.

She reached both arms backwards, grabbing onto the top of the couch and digging her fingernails in. With every hard slap as Jerome pushed into her, Lois's entire body shook, her breasts jolting up and down. Their bodies had reached a fast rhythm now.

Suddenly, and without warning, Jerome slowed down, allowing Lois a sparse few seconds to catch her breath. He hauled her to her feet.

Now slightly dazed, Lois had her ass slapped again before being pulled up off the ground by her legs. Wrapping her arms around Jerome's neck, she was pushed against the wall before he entered her again.

Lois attempted to haul herself up closer to kiss Jerome, but this soon failed as she let out a series of whimpers, and she was forced to relax her head back against the wall. Her perfectly prepared hair was now a mess, a few strands now falling over her eyes. Jerome's incredible stamina was still not faltering and it was taking a lot for Lois to keep up the pace, but his strong arms holding her meant she could focus on his pumping action.

Deep sensations began to thunder through Lois's lower body, her legs now began shaking, and she clamped her eyes shut in an expression that almost implied pain. The opposite was true.

Jerome sensed this and lowered her down, holding her hand. Rushing so as not to disperse the energy, he lay down on the rug, beckoning for Lois to follow him. She straddled his middle, and lowered herself down onto his cock slowly and with an expression of complete bliss. Leaning forwards, she allowed her butt to do a sort of up-and-down dance on his cock, but as the shaking feeling returned Jerome took over, slamming his cock upwards into her, making her entire butt to judder. Her moans now approached screams; she was sliding over into pure ecstasy.

"Tell me!" Jerome said firmly. "Tell me you're mine."

"Ohhhh…. Fu..uu.. shi- I'm YOURS JEROME!" Lois bellowed. "I'm fucking yours!"

Jerome's thrusting quickened as he sensed Lois was going over the edge. Lois felt it; her entire body tensed and then every muscle seemed to stop working. She collapsed onto Jerome's chest, her pelvis shaking, her lungs gasping for air. Although the sense running through her meant she couldn't feel him, at that moment, nothing mattered but Jerome.

Her orgasm had affected Jerome, who rolled her over and carried on going, despite the fact his lover was currently out of it. Soon after, he came, a single "yes!" exploding from his lips, before he too relaxed his muscles, falling to the side of Lois.

As their breathing returned to normal, Jerome kissed Lois on the back of the head, before standing up to remove the condom. He tossed it into the bin. Lois sat up, reclining against the bottom of the couch.

"That was… amazing. The best in years. Thank you so much Jerome."

He sat down beside her and they cuddled, exchanging light kisses. Lois felt ready to go to sleep. She rested her head on Jerome's shoulder, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier.

"Lois. LOIS." Lois opened her eyes again. "You're going to have to go home at some point."

Lois looked at the clock. _Was that the time!?_ She groaned and got up, planting a kiss on Jerome as she went.

She began putting her clothes back on. "That was so good Jerome. I'd forgotten how much I loved you. Can we meet again?"

"Wednesday next week." Lois sighed in happiness. Buttoning up her shirt, she made out with Jerome one last time before she left for the night.


	4. A Love Shack

"Ohhh... oh... OH-OH-OH!"

Lois moaned in pleasure, her body pressed against the glass of the window. Behind her, Jerome thrust his huge cock in and out of her, a series of animalistic grunts of pleasure escaping his lips. Lois rolled her eyes, a single line of drool escaping her lips and travelling down the pane as her body was rocked forwards and back.

"Uhhh... uhh... oh fuck yes... ohhh..." Jerome thrust faster, perspiration beginning to cover his face and chest, as his lover's moans turned to near-screams of pleasure.

"OOOH! OOOH! I'm gunna... I'm gunna... OH SHIT!"

Lois ripped herself off Jerome's cock and flung her body to the side, away from the window. Jerome fell backwards onto the carpet, a jet of cum erupting across the floor. Lois clawed herself back up by the curtains and snapped them shut.

"Fucking Mort!" she cried sharply. "Oh fuck, oh fuck..." She made a tiny opening in the curtains and looked out. Mort was striding along in the evening light, crossing the street directly in front of Jerome's house. As he neared, he gave the building a quick, disinterested look, before ambling off down the road.

"Oh thank fuck," she said out loud, as her breathing began to return to normal. Across the room Jerome sighed in relief and sat up. His crotch was covered in white liquid.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that, we should be more careful," he said quietly. Lois turned around to face him.

"...It's fine. Perhaps we should go somewhere more secluded to fuck. Surely your neighbours hear us as well?" She had never considered the neighbours. How foolish of her - who even were they?

"House on the left is empty. Guy on the right has thick walls, he can't hear my music even when the people across the street come out to complain."

Lois paced over to Jerome, bending down to kiss him. "I still think we should find somewhere else... a love shack." She giggled and reached over to the box of tissues, pulling a clump out and throwing them in Jerome's face.

"Clean yourself up."


	5. Friendly Advice

"Bye Peter." Lois leaned in for a light kiss.

"Bye Lois! Have fun!" Peter stumbled out the door, got into his car and drove off with the speed of someone who had forgotten where he was driving.

Lois sighed and turned away from the window. The empty house lay in front of her, clean as it always was. The kids were at school. Stewie was being dropped off at daycare. She had done the dishes. The house had had a clean yesterday. What was there to do?

The ironing. She brought out her iron and ironing board, got a huge pile of clothes, and got to work. Lois needed distraction, and by the fourth shirt had calmed down. The crease-less laundry piled up beside her and she mused on whatever appeared in her train of thought. Her foot stopped fidgeting and her breathing slowed. Now would be a good time to put on some music.

She reached over to the radio and turned it on, letting it stay on whatever channel it had been left on. A bored sounding presenter reeled off some texts he received before turning over to commercials. Listening to the sound of various phones, legal offices and skip hires being advertised, Lois allowed her mind to wonder once more.

The commercials finished, fading out, before a song stated. A heavy beat blasted through the speakers, the same few notes repeated over again, before a deep voice came in and started listing a long line of illicit activities he had carried out that day. Normally Lois would have turned it off immediately, but something kept her listening. What was it? Oh, this was the music Jerome had introduced her to the other day. She stopped her ironing and sighed a second time.

As she packed up, the presenter began talking over the end of the track. Lois hated it when they did that, and angrily stabbed the off button in frustration. She collapsed into a chair.

"I'm fucking Jerome," she said to no-one in particular. The house did not respond. A sudden panic came over her - what if Peter had come into the house? What if someone had heard through the window? She climbed out of her chair and walked into the kitchen.

She was, of course, just being paranoid. No-one was in the house. But she needed to tell someone.

"I'm fucking Jerome and I love it," she said, laughing to herself. Was she going crazy? It had been six days since she had last seen him. She retreated back to the couch after realising she had started pacing up and down the kitchen.

Just thinking about Jerome got Lois's pulse racing. She could imagine him now... His smell... His huge imposing body...

_You need to tell someone._

Lois jumped back to reality. Her hand was down her pants, where she felt herself growing steadily wet. She groaned and withdrew it.

But who could she tell? Obviously not any close family. She didn't think telling her sister was a good idea. Nor anyone on Jerome's side. What about her other friends? They all had the tendency to gossip...

_Got it._

She would tell Bonnie. Bonnie was the expert on affairs. And Lois could trust her... probably.

* * *

"You what?" Bonnie stared at her, open mouthed, her eyes wide. "Really? Oh my God, tell me about it!" she said cheekily, her soft voice raising excitedly.

Lois looked at the floor nervously, her shoulders hunched and legs together. "Well, we got together years ago but broke up, then a while ago he just... came back into my life again I guess. We met up and chatted and... there was a spark that reignited it all. I love everything about him so much."

"No the sex! How is it?"

"Good, I guess. Well, really good. No, amazing."

"Aww, you're so lucky. Can you see why I cheated on Joe now? Although..." she paused. "I didn't cheat on Joe with a _big handsome black man_."

Lois relaxed a little and looked up. Clearly Bonnie was going to be supportive.

"Bonnie, what do you think I-"

"Does he have a big... you know... does he have a big cock?" Clearly Bonnie had her mind elsewhere. Lois laughed for the first time since she had got here.

"Of course! Why do you think I got back with him!" She playfully jabbed Bonnie's arm. "Are you jealous yet?"

"Hmm..." Bonnie looked wistfully out of the window.

"Ok, seriously Bonnie though, I need your help. What do you think I should do?"

Bonnie looked back at Lois and raised her eyebrows in thought.

"Well, you can keep the affair going, but one day Peter's going to find out. It's inevitable."

"Are you really sure?" Lois responded. "Peter didn't know I was in a porno for years."

"Yeah, well this is different Lois. It only takes a slip-up from you or Jerome. Anyone could find out, and it'd feed straight back to Peter."

"I guess." Lois began to look despondent.

"You need to make up your mind on what to do soon. Do you love Peter or Jerome more?"

"I don't-"

"That's for you to decide," Bonnie finished. "Fuck, I'm so jealous."


End file.
